


Kei-Only Supports

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Haikyuu Houses [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Backstory, F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Support Conversations (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: This entry is for supports within my Haikyuu/Three Houses AU/crossover that take place between Kei Tsukishima, an Alliance Noble in this AU, and Three Houses-originated characters. Feel free to send suggestions if you don't see a character you would like to see him support with (planned characters so far can be seen in the character tags).
Relationships: still too many to tag
Series: Haikyuu Houses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Kei and Lysithea's Chain

**Author's Note:**

> Support Format (this will be posted at the start of every entry):
> 
> (Support Level)  
> (Time (if relevant))  
> (Route)  
> [Support]  
> (...)  
> [Paired Ending (if relevant)]

_**C Support** _

_**Pre-Timeskip** _

_**Any Route** _

* * *

"Kei, would you mind if I spoke to you for a moment?"

A distinctly female, and somewhat childish (though he'd never dare say that), voice hit his ears. Kei turned around, still holding the book he had just plucked down from the shelf. "Lysithea," he said, completely unsurprised. "Of course. What was it you wanted?"

Lysithea hummed, leaning her cheek on her palm, as if she were sitting at a table. "I'm not sure how to explain it without sounding insane, to be honest," she said. "It's just... I feel as though I know you."

Kei hummed, and stepped over to a nearby book cart, resting the book he held onto it. "Is that so?" he said, not meeting her gaze.

"It is so, yes," Lysithea confirmed. "Is it possible I've met you at some point before?" She sighed, lowering her gaze to the ground. "I must sound like a madwoman... This is why I didn't-"

"On the contrary, Lysithea," Kei said, turning on his heel to meet her eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips. "I know exactly where I've met you before."

Lysithea blinked, her eyes raising. Soon, she stepped back, horror taking over her expression. "No... By the goddess, please don't say you're one of them!"

Kei blinked, his smirk falling. "Uh..." He looked around, as though someone would appear in the otherwise empty library to tell him what was going on. No one did, of course, so he sighed and looked back to Lysithea... Who steadily looked more and more... Unsteady. "Lysithea, no. I don't know what you're thinking, but no."

"You're... What?" Lysithea blinked, beginning to settle. "Really? You're not one of those mages, then?"

"I'm a talented magic user, but I doubt I'm the type to bring such fear to your face, so no."

"Oh..." Lysithea took a deep breath, calming herself. "Then... How did we first meet?"

Kei shrugged and leaned against one of the poles in the middle of the room. "It was the Imperial Year 1170. You were spending the day in town with your mother, father and his cousin - so, your second cousin. And you met me and my brother in town, and your second cousin was smitten with him. That was the first time we met." Kei shrugged. "We didn't properly converse until the wedding a few months later, though."

Lysithea frowned, looking down at the ground. "Imperial Year 1170... I would have been... Five, then. And you..."

"Six. Almost seven," Kei said. "My brother made me dance with you, since you were the only one around my age. Pretty sure I stepped on your foot, and then you slapped me..."

Lysithea's head shot up, eyes alight with realization. "Oh my goodness! Yes! I remember that!" She giggled brightly at the memory. "You were an awful dancer! I hope that you've gotten better since then!"

"I consider myself to be better than my six-year-old self, yes," Kei said with a nod. "Anyway, yes, there you have it. I'm your second cousin... In-law. Is that a thing?"

"I'm not sure... But it is nice to have an answer to my question nonetheless!" She gave a nod to Kei, grinning. "Thank you, Kei! I'll allow you to continue with what you were doing, now!"

Kei watched as Lysithea left the library. A thought came to his mind, and he hummed. "Maybe I should have told her the rest of the story..."

* * *

_**B Support** _

_**Pre-Timeskip** _

_**Any Route** _

* * *

"Lysithea."

The white-haired girl ignored Kei's call - that, or she didn't hear him over the sounds of her training. Training which had gone on for far too long. She had been in here, according to the professor, since after dinner. Kei sighed and shook his head, stepping further into the training hall. "Lysithea," he called, a bit louder, "it's time to stop."

"Huh?!"

She dropped her lance in shock, the handle landing easily on her foot. "Ow!" she shrieked. "Ow ow ow!" She began hopping about on her good foot, clutching her wounded one in her hand. She shot Kei a glare. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I called for you several times," Kei said easily. "It's not my fault you didn't hear me." He shrugged. "Besides, it's not as if the blade fell onto that foot. You'll be fine, it's likely just a little bruised."

"That doesn't make it hurt any less!" Lysithea snapped. "Can I receive no apology for that?!"

Kei sighed dramatically, but held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. I'm sorry, okay?" He shrugged and stepped closer. "I was just coming to tell you that you've been training far too much today. It's time for you to turn in for the night. The sun has already set."

"Wha..." Lysithea blinked. "Has it really...? I lost track of time completely..." A moment later, she shook her head. "But I'll be fine! Just fifteen more-"

"On a bruised foot?" Kei said, motioning to the foot that Lysithea was still gingerly cradling. "I think not. It's time for you to head to bed."

"Don't treat me like I'm a child!" Lysithea snapped, releasing her foot - but she did not lower it to the ground, holding it so it hovered instead. "I'll go to bed when I so please!"

Kei sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine. I was showing concern for a family member, but whatever. Overexert yourself and collapse. Have fun with that."

Lysithea blinked. "Wha-"

"Goodnight, Lysithea."

Kei turned on his heel and began heading for the door. However, it wasn't long before he heard Lysithea hopping frantically after him. "Wait!" she shouted. "Wait, wait!" Unsurprised, Kei turned back around, seeing her with a furious blush and shyly averted eyes. "You're right," she said. "It would be foolish to continue training at this hour. Um... Would you mind walking me back to my room?"

"Why would you-"

"It's not because I'm scared of the dark!" Lysithea snapped. "I just... Want some company, okay?!"

Kei smirked, but chose to not tease her for that. He got the sense she'd only punch him if he did. "Of course you do," he said evenly. "Can you make it? Need to lean on me?"

"...Huh? Why would I-?"

"Your foot," Kei pointed out. "It must still hurt if you're not putting weight on it."

Lysithea blinked, and looked down at her injured foot. "Oh... Um, yes, please. I'm sure you're right about it being bruised, but... It does still hurt a lot."

"Then come here, and take an arm."

"Thank you..."

* * *

_**B+ Support** _

_**Post-Timeskip** _

_**Any Route** _

* * *

"Um... Kei?"

Lysithea's voice made Kei jump a little as he heard it - not particularly because it was a shock, but because it came from so close to him. He looked up, and saw Lysithea there inches away from him, staring intently at his face. When she saw she'd gotten his attention, she grinned deviously. "Payback for five years ago," she said simply.

Kei sighed and moved to shut his book. "Let me guess. Sun has set?"

"Oh, yes," she said. "I brought you some food from the dining hall, before you go to bed. You didn't even eat dinner."

Kei watched as Lysithea placed down a piece of cake in front of him, along with a fork. He smiled appreciatively. "Well, if this is my dinner, I regret nothing," he said, picking up the fork. "Thank you, Lysithea."

"I wasn't sure what you would like, so I just brought you something I thought I'd like myself." Lysithea pulled up the chair at the table across from Kei. "And I know I didn't make you hurt your foot or anything, but I'll still take it upon myself to walk you back to your room."

Kei hid a smirk by taking a bite of the cake he'd been given. Once it was swallowed, he asked, "Because you want company, of course. Not because you're scared of the dark."

He saw Lysithea's cheeks burn even in the low light, and she nodded her head quickly. "Of... Of course! Yes! I just want company!"

Kei chuckled to himself, but decided not to argue her. "Of course," he repeated. He lowered his gaze to his cake, and hummed in thought. "Say... Did I ever finish telling you the story of the wedding?"

Lysithea frowned in confusion. "The wedding?" she repeated. A beat later, it seemed to come to her, and her eyes lit up. "Ah! The one where we met! Was there more to the story?"

Kei nodded a little. "Yes, there was," he said. "You see, for some odd reason, your parents were very concerned about your wellbeing at the time. They worried over you as though you were this weak, frail child who would fall over and die if the wind so much as blew on you the wrong way."

"Ah..." Lysithea nodded, lowering her gaze to her hands in her lap. "Yes. They were very protective back then..."

"Yes, well, my brother wanted me to dance with you to prove to them that you were fine. That you were able to handle yourself." He chuckled. "I don't know if me stepping on you helped, but you slapping me every time certainly did."

"Heh... I'm sure..." Lysithea's smile was sad, though, and Kei frowned.

"Lysithea... Why were your parents so protective?" he asked in a low, careful tone. As though he wasn't sure that it was a question he was allowed to ask.

Eventually, he received an answer.

"Because I do not have very long to live."

Kei blinked. "...What?"

Lysithea gave a shaky sigh. "I... When I was very young... Younger than I was when you met me... These horrible mages performed terrible experiments on me. On me and my siblings." She pursed her lips. Kei was about to open his mouth to say that she didn't have to continue, but she did so without any input. "All of them died. All except me. And... Well. The experiments they performed gave me two Crests. Two. But because of that, my lifespan was horrifically shortened."

Kei was silent. He was silent and horrified.

"I... I suppose after hearing about that, my parents were scared that, in addition to my lifespan being shortened, I was also weaker. As if I were ill or something. So they became very, very protective. They even almost refused to take me to the wedding, because they were concerned that such 'travel' would be 'too much' for me to handle." She gave a weak, bitter laugh.

This was enough to snap Kei out of his shocked state. He stood up, marching over to a nearby bookshelf. "There has to be a way to remove them," he said.

Lysithea blinked, her gaze shooting up to look at Kei. "...What?"

"They were put in, they can be taken out," Kei said, already plucking down a few books. "If the Crests are what shortened your life, we've got to remove them. That's how it should work, right?"

Lysithea blinked dumbly. "I... Yes, I suppose, but-"

"I'm not going to bed yet," Kei said. "This is too important. Just give me another hour up here for the night, and then-"

"Kei!" Lysithea shouted, panicking now. "I'm not letting you lose sleep over this! Go to bed! You'll be more refreshed and sensible in the morning!" She sighed. "If you truly do think they can be removed in the morning, still, then we can start looking together... Deal?"

Kei paused. He turned slowly, eyeing Lysithea. "...Promise?"

Lysithea gave a soft laugh, somewhat sad, but mostly amused. "I want them gone more than you do. So yes, I promise."

Kei hesitated, then nodded. "Alright. Fine. Let's go, then."

"Aren't you going to finish your cake?"

Kei looked at the sweet on the table as though he'd forgotten about it. "Oh... Sure, yeah." He nodded, and sat back down. "Let's talk about something else, for now."

"Sounds great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, first off, I was hesitant to add an A support or a Paired Ending, due to the fact that, in this AU, they're essentially cousins (second cousins, but whatever). However I'm open to adding a platonic A support and a platonic Paired Ending if there are enough people who want one, so if you'd be interested, leave a comment below and I'll consider it :)
> 
> Also: I worked VERY hard on this AU. I worked hard to organize the Haikyuu characters, I worked hard on their backstories. I know that making some of them related to canon 3H characters seems a little '2012 FFN Self-Insert OC'-like, but isn't the main problem with those that they're poorly thought-out? I'm proud of how much effort I put into these, I'm proud of the backstories I created for them, and I would appreciate it if you would not leave cruel/unkind comments about it. Thanks!


	2. Kei and Hapi's Chain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks much to DarkBasilix for commenting on the first chain I posted! Hope they, and anyone else reading this fic, enjoys this chain!

_**C Support** _

_**Pre-Timeskip** _

_**Any Route** _

* * *

Kei hummed as he turned a page in the book before him. "I suppose that makes sense," he muttered to himself. "Though I do wonder why the professor recommended this book to me..."

"You'll never get anywhere thinking about Chatterbox's reasoning," a voice came from behind him. Kei jolted, spinning around in shock, and seeing there before him one of those underground-dwelling students. He blinked almost dumbly at the sight of her. "Don't look so shocked to see me," Hapi said, smiling in a saccharine sweet way. "I've been coming to those lectures and stuff, you know? It's not exactly weird for me to be up on the surface."

"Classes and free time are two different things," Kei said, reaching up to adjust his glasses. "It's extremely rare to see... Well, any of you from Abyss up here outside of class time. Or outside of missions."

Hapi laughed. "Too true, too true. But Chatterbox recommended I read some of the books up here. Said they might help with my magic. I'm not touching anything to do with the church, though. So will you help me find something I can read without barfing, Glasses?"

Kei blinked, his brows furrowing. "...What did you just call me?"

Hapi smiled. "Glasses. I think it suits you."

"Well, I think that my name suits me."

"Oh, is that right?" Hapi snickered to herself. "You'll come around. Everyone always eventually comes around to my nicknames, whether they like it or not."

Kei rolled his eyes, and turned back to his book, pointedly turning a page to show that the conversation was done. "Look for your non-church related book yourself, Hapi."

Hapi hummed. "If you say so. Glasses."

"Ugh..."

* * *

_**B Support** _

_**Pre-Timeskip** _

_**Any Route** _

* * *

Kei was heading towards the soldiers' training room - there were some interesting books kept there, after all, far more so than in the library - when, suddenly, he saw several of the soldiers running _away_ from there. He stopped in his tracks, frowning. "Where are all of them going...?" he asked to himself. "Or perhaps the better question would be, what are they running from?"

A moment later, he continued on his way with a simple shrug. If whatever he found there was worth running from, he was sure he'd be able to run away on his own.

However, all he saw when he arrived was Hapi, leafing through one of the books up on the shelf. Kei looked around, as if to make sure there was truly nothing there, but sure enough, Hapi was the only one in the area.

"Hapi?" he said, approaching her. Her head shot up.

"Glasses!" she said. "I didn't expect anyone to come in after seeing all those people running away..."

"Don't call me that... I needed a book," was Kei's response. Then, a beat later, he asked, "Why were they running?"

Hapi, without missing a beat, said, "It's because of the rumors."

"The... Rumors?"

"I guess I can't call them that. Rumors. Makes it sound like they're untrue," Hapi said. "It is, though, if you're wondering. One hundred percent."

Kai blinked. "What? What rumors are you talking about?"

Hapi paused. "You haven't heard?" When Kei shook his head, Hapi turned towards him. "Every time I sigh, I summon a monster. No matter where I am, what I'm doing, who I'm with... None of that matters. That's why I was stuck in Abyss, you know?"

Kei blinked again.

Then he shrugged.

"If you say so."

He reached for a book on the shelf near him, but Hapi's voice stopped him. "Do you not believe me?"

"...No?"

"Well, I don't like that," Hapi said simply. "You're calling me a liar."

"I didn't..." Kei sighed, shaking his head. "No, I don't think you're a liar. I think that every other time you've 'summoned' monsters was coincidence. And even if it is true, that's no reason for everyone to go running from you."

It was Hapi's turn to blink, eyes wide in shock. "...What?"

"From what I see of you, you're very good at not sighing - at controlling this weird curse or whatever. So if it is true that you summon monsters, then you're at least aware of the danger that could occur, and you're very careful about it. And if it's not, then that's even more of a reason for me to not run." Kei shrugged, and finally pulled down the book he wanted. "Basically, I trust you not to sigh. And also I don't care if you do."

A brief silence fell. Kei almost forgot that Hapi was even there, until he heard a snort. He looked up, and saw Hapi grinning at him.

"I've never heard anyone say that about me. That they trust me not to sigh," she said. Her smile faltered. "Even the people in Abyss think that I'm gonna kill them all one day..." A moment later, she smiled once more, even brighter. "So thanks, Glasses. It's nice to hear that you, at least, can trust me."

Kei shrugged. "Whatever. Just stop calling me that."

"No way."

* * *

_**A Support** _

_**Post-Timeskip** _

_**Any Route** _

* * *

Kei flipped the page in his book, brows furrowed in intense thought. If not for being so focused on reading information on the page, the sight of a hand waving in front of his face might not have scared him so much.

"GAH!"

But it did. He let out a shout and flung the book up into the air. He just barely caught it, then turned to see Hapi, who was quite clearly trying not to laugh at him.

"Did you need something?" Kei asked, glaring.

"Hehe..." Hapi shrugged, still smiling. "I was just coming to see what had kept you up here in the library all day. You missed the war meeting."

Kei blinked. A moment later, he shrugged and showed the cover of the book to Hapi.

"...Blood Magic," Hapi said. "Uh... Glasses, should I be worried?"

"I was thinking about your monster-summoning thing you told me about forever ago," Kei said. "It didn't sound like something you could've been born with, so I decided to look into this..." He paused, then admitted, "I guess I could've just asked you, though."

"You definitely could have," Hapi agreed. "But... You're right. I wasn't born with this... Ability. Curse. Whatever."

"Whatever," Kei said with a short nod. "Well, if you weren't born with that, then I guess that means I'm right. Something that can be added or created can be taken away or destroyed."

Hapi blinked. "Wait... Are you saying you think you can take it away? The sighing thing?"

"Possibly," Kei said, turning his eyes back to the book he'd been reading. "Some curses are more permanent than others, after all. But I see no reason to not try."

"You..."

"Hm?"

Kei looked up, and saw Hapi standing there with an utterly dumbstruck look.

"You're... So different," she whispered. "You're not scared of me... You actually think this can be fixed... You're..." Eventually, she lowered her gaze, and smiled to herself. "...Thanks... Kei. If you find something, will you let me know?"

"I might need your help," Kei said. "It'd be faster if you'd tell me what exactly happened to you, after all."

"Ah... I suppose that's true. Sit down, then. This will take a while..."

* * *

_**Paired Ending** _

_**Any Route** _

Following the war, Kei threw himself further into searching for a way to remove Hapi's curse. Some say that the two traversed all of Fodlan, and even beyond the borders, in attempts to find answers. Eventually, many years later, they came across a way. A spell, cast upon a ring, which would allow Hapi to sigh without fear as long as she wore it. The fact that she wore it constantly made it seem almost like a wedding ring, a fact which she often teased Kei for, as he was the one to give it to her. Whether or not the two were actually married is a fact that has long been lost to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being similar to Lysithea's chain, unfortunately, but I'm still pleased with it overall!


	3. Kei and Bernadetta's Chain

_**C Support** _

_**Pre-Timeskip** _

_**Any Route** _

* * *

Kei walked along the sidewalk, the moon above him being his only light for the way. "I should really stop going to the library immediately after dinner," he mused to himself. He sighed, reaching up to rub under his glasses tiredly. "I'm so tired, I'm hallucinating... I hear someone singing..."

A beat later, he frowned, lifting his gaze up and towards the greenhouse. "Wait... I don't think I'm hallucinating that."

Meanwhile, in the greenhouse, dear Bernadetta stood, singing happily to the flowers. Unbeknownst to her, Kei opened the door to the greenhouse, peeking inside just as her song finished. Then she knelt down to a nearby cluster of flowers, smiling sweetly at them. "How did you like that?" she cooed. "Did you like my singing?" She sighed. "Most people would probably make fun of me for it... But you won't, will you? No, you're nice little flowers, listening to me."

"Why would anyone make fun of you?"

"Huh?!" Bernadetta blinked, and stood up properly. "I didn't know flowers could talk...!"

"Uh, they can't..."

Bernadetta turned, her eyes wide as she saw Kei standing there in the door.

"W-wha... How... How long have you been standing there?!" she cried.

"Uh... A few minutes?" Kei replied. "Anyway, as I asked-"

"No..." Bernadetta whispered, eyes wide in horror. "No... No no no..."

"Um... Are you okay?"

"Oh, sure!" Bernadetta snapped. "I'm totally fine! Just peachy!" She stomped her foot childishly. "I mean, the guy who makes fun of everything that BREATHES just found me singing to PLANTS! Of course I'm fine!" Her voice was laced with pure sarcasm, and Kei could only frown at her words.

"I don't make fun of people that often... Do I?" he said, the last bit more of a whisper to himself than directed at Bernadetta.

"Sure you don't!" Bernadetta snapped. "And I'm a purple polka-dotted pegasus!"

Before Kei could manage to respond to that, Bernadetta ran, shoving past Kei and rushing towards her room.

Kei, meanwhile, stared after her, frowning. "...Huh."

* * *

_**B Support** _

_**Pre-Timeskip** _

_**Any Route** _

* * *

Bernadetta inched her way out of her room slowly, at the speed of a snail. She turned her head one way, and then the other. She let out a sigh of relief, and then properly stepped out of her room, shutting the door behind herself. "Phew! No one's around!" she said to herself.

"Bernadetta? Can I talk to you?"

Bernadetta let out a loud yelp, and spun around. Kei slipped out from behind one of the nearby pillars, looking vaguely apologetic as he did so. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

"Wha-?! Then don't hide like that!" she said, the threat in her voice wavering. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?! Please don't beat me up for saying that stuff about you!"

"What?" Kei frowned. "Why would I beat you up?"

"Why wouldn't you?!"

Kei sighed and shook his head. "You know what? Never mind. Not the point." He crossed his arms. "I came to apologize for making you feel like I would make fun of you. And for scaring you. You were having a private moment and I was wrong to intrude."

Bernadetta stared, her eyes wide. Kei blinked, shifting awkwardly. "Uh... So... You okay now?"

"Um..." Bernadetta lowered her gaze, frowning. "You're not going to h-hurt me?"

"No."

"O-or tell people about how I sing to flowers?"

"No..."

"O-or force me to sing in front of a bunch of people and humiliate me?!"

"What the-?! No!" Kei sighed, reaching up to rub at his forehead. "What kinds of people do you hang out with, really?"

"Is that a trick question...?" Bernadetta asked, seemingly more to herself than to Kei. Kei just sighed.

"Okay, well, anyway. I apologized. That's all I wanted. So, bye."

Bernadetta blinked, watching as Kei gave her a curt nod, then turned and walked away. She blinked once more, brows furrowing in confusion. "...He left." She looked around cautiously, obviously unsure of what to do now. "Why... Why did he do that...? Was he trying to get me to let my guard down...?!"

* * *

_**A Support** _

_**Pre-Timeskip** _

_**Any Route** _

* * *

Kei flipped the page in his book, his gaze completely neutral as he took in the words on the page. Just behind him stood Bernadetta, squirming nervously, seemingly trying to get up the nerve to talk to him.

"Are you going to say anything, or are you some weird voyeur?" Kei asked eventually, not turning around to face her. Bernadetta yelped.

"Wha-?! H-how did you know I was here?!"

Kei sighed, and turned around. "You give off a very anxious aura," he said. "It's not hard to sense you." He raised an eyebrow. "Did you want something?"

Bernadetta folded her hands in front of herself, gaze lowered. "I... Um... I-I wanted to..." She hesitated, then took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize!"

Kei blinked. He looked around the area, then back to the skittish girl before him. "Oh. Okay... Uh, for what?"

"W-well... I thought maybe you'd apologized to get me to, uh, lower my guard or something..." Bernadetta squirmed under Kei's gaze. "But... You haven't done anything. A-and aside from teasing some of the other students, you're kind of nice! Especially to Tadashi. So, uh... Sorry for doubting you!" Bernadetta quickly bowed, her cheeks burning.

Kei sighed and shook his head. "You don't have to apologize for that," he said patiently. "You're right that I tease some of the others. But even someone like me knows where lines are drawn. I don't make that very clear, though, so I'm the one who should apologize for making you feel like I would... Uh, do any of the things you were thinking I would."

"Oh, uh..." Bernadetta giggled a little nervously. "Y-yeah, uh, that's not really your fault either... I just, kind of... Overthink things."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Kei said, smirking. "But hey, it means a lot to me that you made your way out of your room to come and apologize. Even if you didn't need to."

Bernadetta's cheeks flushed. "O-oh, uh... It's no big deal! I'm going to go right back now, anyway, so, uh... Bye!"

Before Kei could even open his mouth to reply, Bernadetta was rushing out of the library, so fast that one might almost think she were being chased. Kei chuckled to himself in amusement, then turned back to his book.

* * *

_**A+ Support** _

_**Post-Timeskip** _

_**Crimson Flower Route & Silver Snow Route** _

* * *

Bernadetta hummed to herself, plucking down book after book from the library shelves. "Let's see, this one looks like it might be helpful, too..." She stood up on her toes, stretching her arm up as high as she could, letting out a strained grunt. "Ugh! Who made these shelves so high?!"

"Bernadetta?" Kei called from behind her. "Do you need some help?"

"Ah! Kei!" Standing back on her feet, Bernadetta turned, seeing the blond there, one hand on his hip and the other loosely holding a book of his own. Bernadetta clutched her own stack of four or five books close to herself. "Yeah, if you don't mind? It's that one!"

Kei nodded and reached up with ease, pulling the book down and passing it to Bernadetta. He noticed the cover, and hummed. "Magic?"

"Yeah," Bernadetta said, taking the book with a weak smile. "It's something that the Professor seems to think a lot of us should try to learn. It can be used from a distance, but if an enemy gets too close, I won't be entirely useless, like I would with my bows. Right?"

"Very true," Kei agreed with a short nod. "If you need any help trying to understand anything, let me know, okay?"

Bernadetta visibly perked up, eyes sparkling. "Oh, would you really help?! Thanks, Kei! That'd be nice! I don't get most of this stuff even when the Professor explains it, though..."

"Well, the Professor is likely self-taught with most magic, so that makes it hard for one to explain it. I've had actual teachers, even before the Officer's Academy, so I know how to explain things in easy-to-understand ways. So leave it to me."

Bernadetta beamed. "I will! Thanks, Kei!"

* * *

_**A+ Support** _

_**Post-Timeskip** _

_**Azure Moon Route & Verdant Wind Route** _

* * *

_Knock knock knock._

"Bernadetta! I brought you dinner."

Bernadetta blinked, lifting her eyes from her paper. Frantically, she folded it up and tucked it under the folds of some of her nearby fabric, then rushed to the door, unlocking it. "Kei! You didn't have to do that," she said, accepting the plate.

"You didn't show up," Kei said with an easy shrug. "And it's not healthy to miss meals. So, here you are, getting dinner delivered to you."

Bernadetta gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry I made you come all this way."

"Oh, yes," Kei said dryly, "it's so far of a trek from the dining hall to your room. How awful you are to make me come here."

Bernadetta yelped. "W-wait, you don't mean that, do you?! I'm sorry!"

Kei raised an eyebrow. Bernadetta blinked, then sighed. "Oh. Okay. Just joking. Okay. Sorry." She gave an awkward giggle. "But really, thank you."

"No trouble," Kei said, shaking his head. "Just don't make a habit of missing meals, yeah? Like I said, it's not healthy." He sighed, and turned around, ready to leave. "See you later. Remember to return to plate to the dining hall."

"O-oh! Okay!... Bye!"

* * *

_**Paired Ending** _

_**Crimson Flower Route & Silver Snow Route** _

After the final battle ended, it is said that Bernadetta attempted to retreat back into her sanctuary of home... Only for Kei to drag her out, insisting that she return home with him. Given that she trusted him dearly, it only took a little bit of convincing before she packed up her things and went back to the formerly-Alliance territory. However, what awaited them was an empty house - his brother and sister-in-law had both been killed in the war. Unwilling now to return back to her own home, with or without Kei, the pair both shed their noble titles, changed their names, and from then... Their lives became lost to history.

* * *

_**Paired Ending** _

_**Azure Moon Route & Verdant Wind Route** _

After the final battle ended, it is said that Bernadetta attempted to retreat back to her sanctuary of home... Only for Kei to drag her out, insisting that she return home with him to become his wife. It only took a little bit of convincing before she packed up her things and went back to the formerly-Alliance territory. Once they arrived to Tsukishima territory, a grand wedding was held, however it ended quickly enough, since the bride's terrible anxiety had her curling up under a table every time someone tried to talk to her.


End file.
